A tank for Becker
by Cengiz
Summary: Becker is getting a tank for birthday. At least, he thinks he does. Little fic inspired by the picture. :o)


**A/N:** This is a little story inspired by the tank made of balloons I found on FB.

A big **thank you** to **lovingthis** who beta-read this as quickly as possible. And for changing the first paragraph, it sounds much better now. :D In the beginning Becker was slightly OOC, I changed that, but am still not sure if he still is.

Have fun!

* * *

Becker paused at the door of the break room, listening to the whispering voice inside. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that the voice belonged to Jess. Normally he would have just walked in, it was being a quiet morning and he had decided to indulge in an extra tea break, but the abnormality of hearing Jess whispering down the phone had prompted him to take a pause.

"...No...I really need the tank. ... It's very important to get the tank. ... No, not a helicopter. ... Yes, it's his birthday and he loves tanks. ... Yes. ... Whatever it costs ... Yes ... Thank you so much! ... No, I will send someone to get it..."

'Jesus Christ,' Becker thought. Did he just hear correctly? Was Jess just ordering a tank? He had talked to Lester for years about that, always explaining why it was so important and necessary to have one around. He even begged once. But all the times Lester denied his wish. And now Jess was ordering one, and most probably especially for him, since his birthday was tomorrow. And since she was hiding in here, Lester didn't know of it as well.

Becker shook his head in amazement. This woman was brilliant. Simply ordering a tank so they can use it at the next opportunity and Lester wouldn't be able to say anything about it. He turned around, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I'll get a tank," he whispered as he walked back to the armoury.

/-/

Becker smiled to the room as he sat, surrounded by large amounts of weapons. The EMD's were easy to check: the charge showed if it was full or not, one shot, function-check done. It only took him 3 hours and he had them finished. Now, he had his babies in front of him. To the left, the ones he already had cleaned; in front of him, the parts of the one he was currently working on; to the right, a stack of those remained to be checked.

He was still humming when one of his soldiers approached him. Without even the slightest bit embarrassed, he turned around, still grinning. "Yes, Private?"

"Captain... Sir... There was a little accident in the menagerie. Well, one of the cleaners forgot to correctly lock the door and now one of the Telmatosauruses is on the loose," soldier Jones informed, standing at Parade Rest.

Becker seemed unimpressed. "Where is it at the moment?" he asked nonchalant, continuing his work.

"Still in the menagerie complex, that's why we didn't set up the alarm," the Private replied, suppressing his bewilderment of his superior's reaction.

"Is it herbivore?" Becker asked, now he stopped his cleaning process and turned his full attention to the soldier.

"Yes. Donalds and McMannon are already on its tail," he explained further.

The Captain turned back to his gun, continuing the cleaning. "They are capable soldiers. Make sure it doesn't leave the menagerie complex and then get it back into its box."

"Yes, Sir." The soldier saluted and quickly left the room.

/-/

"Guys you're right, he is acting strange," Jones told his fellows as he entered the locker room.

"Did you tell him the story 'bout the dino on the loose?" McMannon asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Yes," the soldier answered, taking seat on the bench.

"And he didn't freak out?" Donalds asked, stepping out of the shower cubicle and walking to his locker, the towel casually wrapped around his hips.

Jones had to turn around to answer his 2IC. "No. He wasn't even sceptical about us not sounding alarm."

"That really is strange," the superior replied, changing into his civies.

"True!" Jenkins commented, sitting on the bench at the far end, watching the conversation.

"He even was humming when I entered the room," Private Jones said, this time not hiding his confusion.

The other soldiers stopped and turned to the soldier, eyes and mouths wide open.

"And he smiled," he added, still a little frightened about the odd behaviour.

Jenkins started to chuckle, lightly shaking his head. "Seems like someone finally made a move," he half singsonged the last word.

"You think?" Donalds asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I bet he did. This is the only possible explanation why he is all lovey-dovey. He had asked Miss Parker out and she had said 'yes'," the soldier explained.

McMannon still looked sceptical. "What if you're wrong?"

"I don't care if he's wrong," Jones chimed in, "as long as he is not that grumpy, yelling, tormenting Captain anymore, I don't give a damn about the reason."

The soldiers laughed and agreed.

"C'mon fellas. The bar's not waiting for us!" Donalds commanded, closing his locker with a loud bang.

/-/

It was a bright sunny morning when Becker entered the building, greeting the guards at the entrance and asking for any incursions the night before.

"Good morning Captain. Nothing unusual. There was only this argument at the loading dock about not delivered food, barely half an hour ago, but I haven't heard from them till now and think they have settled it themselves," the soldier informed.

"Well, I'll better go and check. Privates," Becker nodded his goodbye and went directly towards that direction.

'So the loading dock is it. Good choice. High doors, easy to place, Lester never came down here,' Becker thought to himself while walking down the hallway.

When he was in front of the door, he stopped for a moment. He had to prepare himself for the upcoming event. He had to remain calm, looking nonchalant, fighting down his inner child which was shouting with joy. After all he was the Captain. His professional soldier mode was needed here. One last inhale and he opened the large door.

And was greeted by a screaming crowd, led by Jess: "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, wow," he greeted them, being taken aback. Normally he hated the fuss about his birthday, but the outlook of his long wished tank and the bright blue eyes of his Field Coordinator, beaming brightly at him, made him not care about that fact and simply enjoy the moment.

"Happy Birthday, Becker," Jess wished him once again, standing right in front of him.

"Thank you, Jess," he answered, grinning from ear to ear, looking down at her and drowning in her smile.

Their brief moment of intimate togetherness was abruptly disturbed as someone cleared their throat.

"Ah, yes," Jess started, getting aware again, that they weren't the only two people standing here. "Becker we have a little ... big ... surprise for you and hope you like it." She stepped aside, pointing with her finger to the spot, the soldier should look at.

The crowd parted and two soldiers at the end uncovered the gift.

What appeared was a big, real-sized tank.

Made of balloons.

Becker's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his face begin to drop in disappointment. He quickly swallowed and put on a happy face. "A tank! Thank you!" He shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear, and then, in a lower tone, "what a surprise."

"We had it made especially for you. Since Lester won't allow you a real tank," Jess explained, still looking attentive at his expression.

"Well, it's great Jess. Thank you," he replied, hugging her quickly with one arm, avoiding eye contact.

Someone screamed "Cake!" And the large sweetness, also in form of a tank, was brought to the Captain. The candles shone brightly.

Becker lowered himself and blew them out with one breath, before quickly grabbing three of them and pulling them out, commenting in a low voice. "That's not the right number."

After everyone was eating a piece of the birthday cake and chatting nonchalantly, Jess stepped to Becker: "You don't like it."

"No, no. It's great!" He assured her, already knowing what she was talking about.

"But your face, you just looked so disappointed," the young woman replied sad.

"No, it's fine Jess, really," Becker reassured, smiling at her before taking another bite from his piece of cake.

"Please be honest Becker." Jess still looked sad. She had seen his face, as he spotted the tank, seen his disappointment at it, and it broke her heart.

Becker looked to the floor, before admitting: "Well, I overheard you yesterday in the break room."

Jess looked at him with big eyes, as the penny quickly dropped."Oh My God. You thought it was a real one?"

He sighed audible. "Well, yes."

"Oh, no!" Jess shook her head lightly. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly: "I'm so sorry, Becker. I ruined your birthday."

"No, no. Jess," he denied vehemently, covering her hand with his large one and squeezing it gently. "It's fine. Thank you! It really was a good surprise," he reassured her once again. He didn't want her to be sad. It was a cute idea. And he knew it came right from her heart. Jeez! He even would have liked it, if it was just a key chain, as long as it came from Jess. He really didn't want to make her sad and mentally scolded himself for his disappointment in the first place.

"Well, then I'm glad," she half smiled, taking the fork from his plate and nicking a large piece of his cake.

"It's tasty, isn't it," he commented grinning at her full mouth.

Jess nodded, still trying to swallow before she answered. "So, since you like your balloon-tank. I think you'll love your second present."

"I get a second present?" He asked in surprise.

Her answer were two tickets, she pulled out of her pocket, and handed over to him.

"Tank adventure: get your own tank for a day," he read what was written on the tickets. "What?!"

"They have a big place there, and you can select a tank out of three models and drive it for two hours. Five shots at a target are included," the FCO explained.

Becker was baffled. He didn't know what to answer so Jess continued speaking.

"I initially wanted to place them inside the balloon-tank and have you pop them to get to your cards but the tank was really hard to get so I decided to give them to you personally, so you can have both: The balloon-tank and the tickets."

"You are truly brilliant, Jessica Parker," He said full of joy, before hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He whispered into her ear, still holding her close to himself, running his hand along her back. "You're the best."

"I know," Jess laughed, holding onto him and relishing the caress.

"So there are two tickets, meaning for two people?" He asked, easing the embrace.

"Well, yes. Or you can go alone, twice," she explained.

Becker shook his head: "That would make only half as much fun. When are you free?"

"Me? What?" Jess's eyes widened in fear: "Oh no Becker, I'm not coming with you."

"Why not?" The Captain made a puppy face.

"Because it's dirty, tanks larger than me, they shoot. Do I need to say more?!"

"That's so much fun! And don't worry. I'll protect you," he countered, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "I will keep you very close to me, promise."

Jess couldn't hide the grin that was forming on her lips. "OK. I'll come with you."

"So that's a date then," Becker clarified confidently.

"Yes, it is," she replied beaming and smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** The end!

I hope you liked it, please let me know.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
